


Happily Ever After

by helsinkibaby



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to talk to you about something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words Valentines weekend challenge. My prompt was "true love."

"So I want to talk to you about something." 

Joey stopped in her tracks, turning to face Pacey. One eyebrow raised, she tightened her grip on his hand. The breeze from the marina blew a strand of hair across her face and she tossed her head so that it would blow it back again. "That doesn't sound good," she observed and Pacey shook his head comically quickly. 

"No, no, not at all, nothing like that." He looked further down the marina before pulling her in that direction. "Actually it's more that I have something I wanted to show you."

Figuring it had never hurt much to follow where Pacey led, Joey walked with him, stopping in her tracks for a second time when he paused in front of a boat that looked highly familiar. "This brings back memories," she said and the grin that he gave her was the one she'd fallen reluctantly in love with all those years ago. 

"I know right?" His eyes wandered lovingly over the boat the same way they had once moved over the _True Love_ , the same way they still moved over Joey's body. The memories made her shiver and he must have thought it was the breeze because he pulled her closer against him. "And it's for sale."

Joey looked up at him, the beginnings of a smile playing around her lips but Pacey didn't notice that because he continued, "And I know, it's a ridiculous amount of money to spend when we're only in Capeside a few weeks of the year, and we'd be far better off saving for a deposit on a house in the suburbs for when little Potter-Witters come along..."

"Pacey..."

"But I really think it'd be good for us to have more a reason to come back here, not to mention a place to take off to when your sister or my brothers are driving us crazy..."

"Pace..."

"And I'm sure Doug and Jack would keep an eye on it for us, especially if we grant them sailing privileges and-"

Whatever his next argument was was cut off by Joey kissing him. When she pulled away with an audible smack, he blinked, looking slightly dazed. "Is that a yes?" 

Joey laughed softly. "I was going to bring you down here," she said and he tilted his head in surprise.  

"Excuse me?" 

"Pacey, I've already talked to the owner," she told him. "It's ours if we want it." 

Pacey stared at her like he couldn't believe it. She knew exactly when it sank in because that was when he laughed, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around in his arms. Once he put her down, he kissed her soundly and she shivered again because that brought back memories too. 

"You are amazing," he decreed when he pulled back, his eyes going from her face to the boat. She wasn't quite sure who he was talking to, but she was all right with that. "I was thinking we could call it 'True Love 2' - what do you think?"

Joey shrugged. "I was thinking 'Happily Ever After'," she said and Pacey's smile turned soft as he touched her cheek. 

"Even better." 


End file.
